Talk:Eurodex
Notes to be Organize * A . * Yellow-green fur with various green stripes across the body. * Long and messy blue hair. * Yellow pupils and pinnae. * Orange nose and mouth/tongue. * Wears an unbuttoned yellow Hawaiian shirt, defaced with several orange nuclear s. * Wears blue baggy board pants with orange nuclear trefoils at the bottom. * Grew up in Long Island and has a distinctive Long Islander accent. ** The "American Roo," as quoted by an Australian friend. * Is essentially a living, breathing . * Glows green. * Saliva and other bodily fluids are acidic and radioactive. * His epidermal layers are virtually indestructible to most forms of attack, essentially acting as a living containment building (protecting the reactor inside). * His body acts more like slime/plasma, able to liquify in last resort to protect the reactor (though he has no control over this). * This plasma-like ability can be accidentally altered at random, which could change his figure in different ways (though mostly temporarily). ; Future Notes * When healthy, his body naturally contains the nuclear reaction in his body (it would be second nature to him). When he's sick, he appears to go through something like a nuclear meltdown (depending on the severity). * His epidermal layers act as the containment building. Much like the real ones, his skin is extremely tough. It can't be digested and can't be cut or chopped. He's virtually indestructible, but this is everyday household stuff we're talking about (who knows what dangers can lurk out there). * If penetrated slightly (a cut for instance), his body will heal but radioactive blood will gush out. Not something good to be around. * More external fluids (spit, mucus, waste, etc) is also radioactive than blood, but not as much as blood. Lets say blood is uranium-like, while spit is radium-like (quick exposure shouldn't bother you in the long term). * His body is somewhat a plasma and has been known to change forms or cause unforeseen affects on individuals. It's unknown as to why this is the case. Maybe superpowers? * The only side affect to this is that Eurodex can glow in the dark (if not glow all the time) and is extremely warm. * Eurodex can survive in a nuclear plant if he wanted to (can see him swimming in a spent fuel pool) and other radioactive areas. * Eurodex does admit small levels of radioactivity (aside from what has been mentioned before), which can affect objects (such photos taken being distorted). Being in contact shouldn't do much damage, but long term exposure could maybe cause sickness. * When in the proximity to sources of radiation (a nuclear plant for instance), he tends to glow brighter and feel better (as if he's recharging himself). ---- * Duke Nukem from Captain Planet. I swear to God that I never new about him until now, and I can't explain why he also has a Hawaiian shirt on (I'm apparently a wizard). * http://depletedcranium.com/why-does-radioactive-stuff-glow-green-or-why-do-people-think-it-does/